


Twisted Family Traditions

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Cages, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Riding, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian knew that not long after his 15th birthday, he would be continuing a tradition that had been brought into his family. The night comes, and Brian enjoys it more than he ever thought he would.
Kudos: 8





	Twisted Family Traditions

Brian groaned as he adjusted himself once again, he knew what was happening tonight, and his cock had been aching all day. Harry looked at his younger brother, smirking lightly. The two of them were out to dinner with their parents, aunt, uncle, and cousins. Jerald, Tim, and Kevin were also smirking at Brian. The fifteen year old shifted in his seat, willing his erection down. 

“You okay there Brian?” Jackie looked at her son, and Brian nodded instantly. 

“Yes Mom, I’m fine” he assured. 

Brian knew he would be taken to Jerald’s house out in the countryside after dinner was over. It was always done out away from any neighbors, so screams were not heard, and the cops were not called. The blonde bit his lip as he thought about what would be happening. He shook his head and focused on his meal.

“Dad, Brian and I are gonna spend the night with Jerald, Tim, and Kevin, is that okay?” Harry looked at his father, Harold nodding. 

“Of course. Just be home in time for supper tomorrow” Harry smiled, quickly agreeing with his father’s terms. 

Forty minutes later, the five boys piled into Jerald’s car, and took off for his house. Brian was in the back between Tim and Kevin, and neither cousin could keep their hands off of Brian. The teen squirmed as Tim’s hand grazed under his shorts, and he let out a small whimper. 

“Timothy! Kevin!” Jerald barked, and the hands disappeared, Brian sighing softly. 

“Sorry Jerald, it’s just so damn tempting” Tim lamented, Kevin nodding in agreement with his older brother. 

“I know, but we are fifteen minutes from the house. He needs the cock cage on anyway” Brian’s eyes widened in shock, he hadn’t known that. 

“Sorry little bro, we don’t want you getting off before we each get a chance to get our seed in that virgin hole of yours” Harry explained. 

Brian groaned in frustration, but nodded. He knew that this was family tradition, Harry had been taken by Jerald, Tim, and Kevin 3 years earlier. Jerald had been taken by his father and uncles to continue it, and he had taken both of his brothers when they turned 15, with Tim also taking Kevin. Now, Jerald was 25, Tim was 22, Kevin was 19, and Harry was 18. 

When Harry was approaching his 15th birthday, Jerald had gone to Harold and Jackie, and explained their family’s traditions, hoping to include his nephews in it. The Littrells were shocked by what Jerald was explaining to them, but Harry had overheard, and told his uncle he was interested in the tradition. Harold and Jackie talked and agreed that Harry could be fucked by the three cousins, and the tradition had now spread to another family. 

The five got to Jerald’s house, and tumbled out of the car. Jerald took hold of Brian’s shoulder, and steered him towards his guest bedroom, telling the others to stay in the living room. After closing the door, Jerald looked at his baby cousin. 

“Strip and sit on the bed, I’ll get the cage” Jerald ordered, and Brian nodded, shaking a bit. Jerald stopped him, and pulled up his chin. 

“We got you Bri, you know that right?”

Brian nodded, and stripped his clothes off. He sat on the bed, and Jerald grabbed the cage. His eyes widened at the thickness of Brian’s erect cock. Jerald shook his head and wrapped the metal around his cousin’s cock. Brian hissed at the coolness, but it quickly warmed up. 

“Get on all fours on the bed. What order do you want it in?” Jerald asked, as Brian scrambled onto the bed, going to his hands and knees. 

“Age order is fine. Harry needs to be first right?” Brian looked up at his oldest cousin for confirmation. Jerald nodded, and Brian shrugged his shoulders a bit. 

“Harry, Kev, Tim, you” he decided, and Jerald nodded. 

“I’ll go get your brother” the door opened and closed, Brian taking a deep breath. He was nervous and excited, and couldn’t wait to have his brother’s and three older cousin’s cum dripping out of his hole. 

“Ready little bro?” Harry asked as he opened the door, and Brian nodded, watching over his shoulder as Harry stripped his jeans off, and got in front of his brother’s ass. Brian whined feeling the lube being dripped onto his virgin hole, and yelped feeling Harry’s fingers probing his hole for the first time. 

“Brian, loosen your muscles” Harry rubbed Brian’s lower back, getting him to unclench from around his fingers. Harry worked his fingers into Brian’s hole. After getting a third finger barely in, Harry pulled out, smiling hearing the whine from his brother. He liberally coated his cock in lube, and lined up with Brian’s hole. 

“I’m pushing in” he warned, and Brian’s hands twisted into the sheets, crying out at the pain of Harry’s cock entering his hole for the first time. The older Littrell tried to go gently, but he knew that Brian would be in pain until he got fully in. Harry pushed his entire cock in, Brian begging him to stop as his anal muscles were on fire. 

“Fuck!” Brian cried out as his anal muscles stretched, and Harry pulled back out, before slamming back in. Brian threw his head back and groaned loudly as Harry grabbed his hips and started fucking his younger brother earnestly. 

“Damn you are a good fuck” Harry panted out as he pushed in and out of Brian’s hole, occasionally hitting his prostate, loving the whimpers and whines coming from his brother. 

Like Brian, Harry had been on edge all day, so he knew that he wouldn’t last very long. Brian grunted as he felt his older brother’s warm seed fill his hole for the first time.

“BRIAN!” Harry cried out, his orgasm hitting him, and he felt his load shooting out. Harry fucked Brian through his orgasm, letting every last drop fill his brother before pulling out. Harry got dressed, and ruffled his brother’s hair before leaving, Brian panting softly. 

“Kev, your turn” Harry looked at his cousin as he walked back into the living room. Kevin stood up and smirked, and Tim grabbed his brother. 

“Remember what I said” he growled, and Kevin calmed down, nodding softly. Things hadn’t gone well when Kevin had fucked Harry three years earlier, and he didn’t want to repeat it with Brian. 

Kevin walked into the bedroom, and stripped his pants off. He knew he couldn’t get as rough as he did with Harry, and resolved to take Brian lovingly. Kevin ran his hand down Brian’s back, and grabbed the lube that Harry had left on the bed. He liberally coated his cock, and smiled softly. 

“Gonna take you nice and easy Bri, is that okay?” he asked, and Brian nodded. 

“Sounds perfect” he softly replied, and wiggled his ass a bit. Kevin chuckled, and sat up, lining his cock up with Brian’s widened hole. He slipped in gently, being thinner and shorter than Harry. Brian groaned happily as he was filled again. 

“Fuck Kev” he moaned as Kevin went in and out of his hole, fucking him slowly. Brian had heard about what happened with his older brother, and was grateful that Kevin was going slowly and gently. 

“There we go Bri, just get lost in the pleasure” Kevin encouraged, and Brian closed his eyes, letting himself get overwhelmed in the pleasure of being taken like he was. Kevin felt Brian’s body relax, and he smiled to himself. He wouldn’t screw up like he did last time. 

Kevin continued moving in and out of Brian’s hole slowly, only speeding up slightly when he was very close to release. Brian loved what his older cousin was doing, and moaned once again, as Kevin filled him once again, crying out his name. 

Kevin pulled out, and instantly checked on Brian, the younger man opening an eye lazily, and grinning at him. 

“Thanks Kev, that was fucking amazing” Brian said happily, and Kevin blew a relieved breath out. 

“You’re welcome Bri” he smiled as he dressed, and left the room. Tim raised an eyebrow at his brother and Kevin grinned. 

“Went so smooth, went nice and slow with him, he loved it” Kevin replied, and Tim nodded, passing by him to enter the bedroom. 

“Did Kev hurt you?” he immediately asked as he entered the room, and Brian looked over at Tim. 

“No Tim, he was gentle as could be. I would have stopped it if he had hurt me” Brian looked Tim dead in the eye, and the older man nodded. 

“Get up, I want you to ride me tonight” Brian’s eyes widened in shock, and he nodded, getting off the bed, stretching a bit. Tim stripped his jeans, and laid on the bed. Brian’s eyes traveled to Tim’s cock, and he swallowed drily. Tim was bigger and thicker than either Kevin or Harry. 

“It’s okay Bri, just get in what you can” Tim reassured his cousin, and Brian nodded hesitantly. Tim spread his legs, and Brian aimed his hole on top of Tim’s cock. He slid down a little bit, whimpering as his hole was stretched even more. 

“Good job Bri, so proud” Tim encouraged, as Brian slid further and further down his cock. It took a couple of minutes, but Brian was actually able to get Tim’s cock fully into his hole. 

“Well I’ll be damned” Tim whispered, whimpering as he felt his cock clinging to Brian’s walls. 

“Now ride me cuz” 

Brian started going up and down, feeling Tim’s cock swelling and filling his hole. The older man was groaning, wondering how the hell Brian was so good at this. Brian watched as his cousin fell apart under him, and he grinned, loving seeing the reactions of Tim, rather than wondering what his cousin looked like while he was fucking him. 

“Close” Tim panted out a few minutes later, and Brian pulled completely off, before slamming down on Tim’s cock. The older man cried out Brian’s name, filling him for a third time. Brian milked Tim’s cock, and only got off when his older cousin got soft. He got off the bed, and sat on the edge, watching Tim get up and get dressed again. 

“Thanks Tim” he whispered. 

“No problem Bri, thank you” he nodded and Brian smiled, watching him leave. 

A few minutes later, Jerald walked in the room, and looked at Brian. He contemplated what to do, and smiled. Brian’s eyes widened in surprise as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall, and Jerald leaned against him. 

“Do you mind if I get a little rougher?” he whispered. 

“Just don’t hurt me, and stop if I say something” Brian replied, and Jerald nodded. He lowered his jeans and pushed his cock right into Brian’s very wide hole. He fucked him hard and fast, keeping Brian pushed up against the wall. 

“Damn my brothers and Harry were right, you’re an amazing little fuck” Jerald groaned in Brian’s ear. The younger man shuddered and moaned as Jerald squeezed his caged cock. 

“Soon you get your release” Jerald moved his fingers, releasing Brian’s cock from the cage. Brian squeaked in surprise, but knew he had to keep it in until Jerald let go into him. 

“Let go with me cuz” Brian nodded, and Jerald continued fucking his baby cousin, keeping him pinned to the wall. A few minutes later, both men were on the edge of exploding, and Jerald wrapped a hand around Brian’s cock, jerking it a bit roughly. 

“Cum” 

Jerald cried out Brian’s name, as Brian cried out Jerald’s. Brian’s cum covered Jerald’s hand and dripped down his thighs and legs. He groaned as he was filled for the last time, and Jerald pulled out, smirking at the cum leaking out of Brian’s ass. 

“How was that Bri?” he asked, as he pulled away and Brian got his breathing back under control. 

“Fucking amazing. Loved that so much” Jerald smiled, and both men got dressed, walking out to the living room. 

Brian smiled at Harry, Tim, Kevin, and Jerald, happy to have finally finished their generation of the family tradition, being the youngest male. The five men settled down to watch football, and Brian’s thoughts wandered as he watched the game. He couldn’t wait to continue it with their kids, if any of them were blessed with sons. The Richardson tradition had spread to include Littrells, and hopefully would continue on for many generations.


End file.
